


A Double S

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Rimming, Teasing, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter is a tease.





	A Double S

Tony just can’t get enough of his mentee’s ass. It’s just so perfect and round and gorgeous and he knows he shouldn’t feel that way because it’s Peter but-

He tries so hard not to look at it, but the day that Peter wants to go to the beach as a graduation celebration, he knows it’s all over. Either he doesn’t go or he’s gonna have to get his hands on Peter’s ass. 

So they get there, and Peter and his mentor end up sharing a dressing room. And yeah, they turn around and face away from each other, but Tony keeps his head turned the whole time to stare at Peter’s pert ass.

His swim shorts do him no justice. They’re a little too small, and they hug his bum so perfect that Tony is sure he could drop a coin on it and it would bounce.

Tony can’t help it. His Peter is too perfect.

As soon as they get back to the tower, the rest of the Avengers go to their rooms. And Tony goes to Peter’s room. And Peter’s on his bed. In fucking booty shorts. Like the kind girls wear to bed.

And so Tony has no other options and he kisses his mentee. And of course Peter was startled at first, but he started to kiss back and Tony thought he had died and gone to hell.

He scoops Peter up by the ass, keeping his hands there, and pulls the boy so that he is straddling him. They rock together, kissing and groping at each other, desperate to get off.

“Mr. Stark, please. I need it.”

“Need what, sweetheart?”

“I need to cum. Mr. Stark, please!”

Tony slides his hands down Peter’s pants, exposing that gorgeous ass. He pushes Peter onto his bed face down, spreads his ass, and begins to eat out his beautiful mentee. 

Tony strokes Peter’s cock as he eats him out, drawing muffled moans of pleasure from his gorgeous Peter. Peter cums with a small shout all over Tony’s fist. Tony pulls out his own cock and begins to jerk it off over him. 

Tony doesn’t think that he’s ever been harder than he is right at this very moment, his Peter spread out like this, looking like a dream in front of him.

Tony cums over Peter’s ass with a low groan, snapping a picture of his cum on Peter’s ass when he’d finished. 

“You’re so perfect, sweetheart. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Later that night when Tony goes back to bed, all he can think about is Peter. His voice when he begged, his faces when he came, his ass covered in his mentor’s cum. He can’t help it when in the morning he jerks off in the shower to the thought of Peter begging him to cum. 

So he really can’t help the boner that he gets when Peter sits on his lap during movie night. 

Peter pulls a blanket over the both of them and snuggles into Tony’s chest, putting unnecessary pressure on Tony’s cock. Tony only hopes that Peter doesn’t know what he’s doing, but after last nights activities, he probably does know. Which means Tony has to do something about it. 

“Behave, and I’ll give you what you need, little boy,” Tony whispers. Peter whimpers softly. 

“But Mr. Stark, it hurts. And it won’t go away.”

“Well, you’ll have to wait. You don’t want the others to see you, now do you?”

Peter shakes his head. The other Avengers walk in and seat themselves. Peter pushes his ass down into Tony erection, desperate for Tony to do something. 

“Oh, you’re just begging for it, aren’t you? Well, I suppose I could do something. But if you don’t stay quiet, I’ll have to pull out my belt.”

Peter shivers. It sounds appetizing, but he doesn’t want to wait to be fucked. So he stays quiet. He barely notices when Tony unbuttons his pants and pulls them just past his ass under the blanket. Tony wets a finger with saliva and pushes it into Peter’s ass. Peter’s breathing hitches with the intrusion, but he manages to stay quiet. Tony massages the inside of his ass, feeling how Peter clenches his smooth insides around his finger. 

Tony massages him throughout the entire movie, adding more fingers as he feels Peter’s ass open up for him. When the movie ends, Peter’s fellow Avengers go to bed, and Tony picks Peter up and brings him to his room, throwing him on the bed and slams their lips together.

Their kiss is hot, rough, and needy, and Tony can feel himself grow even more in his pants. He strips Peter out of those barely there shorts and rips off the flimsy shirt so that he has access to every inch of the boy. He bites marks down the length of Peter’s body, leaving marks in his wake. Proving that Peter belongs to him. 

“God, baby, look at you. You’re so gorgeous. All for me.”

“Mr. Stark, please!”

“I’ll give you what you need, don’t worry.”

Peter shivers under his mentor’s touch as he strokes his thighs and the area around his cock. 

Tony leaves fingerprints on Peter’s hips when he sinks into that wet heat that is provided by his hole. As he fucks him, he leaves more bruises on his neck. Eventually, Peter’s moans become too loud, and Tony has to flip him over and shove his face in the pillow to keep him quiet. Tony leaves more bite marks on his spine to really prove that Peter is his. Tony’s thrusting becomes erratic as he nears his orgasm. When Peter cums untouched, he clenches around Tony’s cock, pushing him over the edge. Tony holds Peter’s hips to his as he empties himself inside his boy. Peter cries out into him pillow when Tony pulls out, feeling empty. 

“Mr. Stark, I- it feels so- so empty!”

“Shh, baby, I’ll fix it.”

Tony tucks himself into his pants and goes to get the plug he bought for in his room. He plugs Peter up that night for the first time, and leaves for his own bed with the satisfaction of knowing that he’d ruined Peter for anyone else.


End file.
